A turbine wheel conventionally comprises a plurality of blades, a disk, and a device for axially retaining the blades. Each blade generally presents an airfoil, a platform, and an attachment member. The blades are mounted at the periphery of the disk, with the attachment member of each blade being engaged in a housing that opens out into the periphery of the disk and that extends axially between two opposite faces of the disk, the housings being separated by teeth. The axial retention device of the blades locks the blades axially relative to the axis of rotation of the disk.
In known turbine wheels, in operation, the blades are sometimes subjected to vibratory movements or vibration. Such vibration is harmful since it can lead to dynamic instabilities of the wheel, which can destroy the wheel, and which can also lead to premature wear of the contact zones between the various elements of the wheel.